


Let the oceans bleed into the sky

by Unsub



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsub/pseuds/Unsub
Summary: 衍生自高混乱艾米丽死亡结局。
Relationships: Corvo Attano/The Outsider (Dishonored)
Kudos: 1





	Let the oceans bleed into the sky

**Author's Note:**

> 顿沃末日

科尔沃曾不停地梦见高塔眺望台里躺着的贾思敏，以及她渗透进大理石的鲜血。前者安静无息，后者红得刺眼。

时至今日，就连梦中的贾思敏也离他远去了。取而代之的，是一次又一次掉下灯塔高台的艾米丽。

艾米丽在他面前不远处尖叫他的名字——科尔沃！救我！可怜的女孩儿，早夭的女皇，直至与哈弗洛克一同挣扎着从灯塔掉入深海，她也仍坚信他的皇家护卫、保镖、父亲不会救不到她。她多么信任他呀！

科尔沃本向她奔去，却跪在地上动弹不得，如同定格在这高台上，双眼隔着光学镜直直地盯着坠落的两个人影，手向前举起但将永远再抓不住谁。白色的、小小的艾米丽像是断了线的人偶，挥舞着想抓住他的手的动作也僵硬缓慢。她的尖叫如回音般散去了，只留寂静。而科尔沃以为自己正同她一起极速落体，终点则是黑如界外魔之眼的深渊。眩晕。失重。恐惧攥紧他的心脏，懊悔痛击他的胃，愤怒啃噬他的大脑。

他是群岛的罪人。两朵考德温氏花都被折断在他眼前。

科尔沃尖锐地喘息，猛地脱出梦境，靠在湿滑的管道上，恍惚地等待恐怖褪去，把麻木还给他。

下水道里浓厚的湿气如羊水般包裹他，钻进他的袍子，又钻进他的骨头；暗里到处爬满苔藓，它们争先恐后地将一切光都吞食；尸臭味儿和淡水甲贝的酸臭味儿挥之不去，也逃无可逃。不过科尔沃对这些都不甚在意，深深地吸了两口这风味独特的空气，努力想要止住颤抖。

借着油灯昏黄的光线，能看到三两只巨鼠在大口啃咬他昨夜的室友——一具暴徒的尸体。有只体型稍小的灰鼠迟疑地爬向他，只耸动鼻尖嗅过他的衣角后就离开了。待双手的颤抖也终于止住，他挥了挥折叠刀的刀把赶开老鼠，拎起提灯，向下水道的更深处游荡去了。

为科尔沃驱散黑暗的提灯光线染尘般灰黄，只能将将驱赶走小块的黑暗，是烧的煤油，老古董级别的东西了。如今想找桶煤油是件不太容易的事情，但科尔沃丝毫不觉麻烦，自顾自地一次又一次往灯里添油。自鲸油普及开来后煤油灯就被迅速淘汰，因为这种灯光线不如烧鲸油的亮，时间也短上许多，相较之下不耐烧得很，没有人会再选择。瞧，就在科尔沃得不停为煤油而奔走的当下，那些主人已早早烂在犄角旮旯里的鲸油灯仍持久地发光呢。

然而也不知是那些苔藓越积越厚，还是角落里的黑暗越来越浓，它们每天都在吞掉更多的光。日复一日，提灯能照亮的范围都更小了，而拐角冲出的巨鼠却愈多，恸哭者们回荡的呻吟声也愈响。

自艾米丽坠落的那日起，缠绕了他六个月的羞辱感终将他淹没，促使他在入住顿沃下水道的第一日就早早将护符丢到各个最偏僻的角落里，还没有用的符文远远投入瑞哈文河，又躲开所有绛紫色布景的神龛。

还有那日夜陪伴他、永远温柔的低语声——来自界外魔的礼物、本应鲜活地跳动不止的金属心脏，它开始腐烂。本不应此，它的结局不该如此悲伤。科尔沃将它沉入找不见艾米丽的那片深海中，看发黑的海水将它贪婪淹没。

它会怎么说呢？“这片海吞噬了那么多生命，那个本该坐上皇位的女孩也永眠于此。”“我将永远寒冷了。”而科尔沃不忍去听。

也许科尔沃有心躲避界外魔，但区区凡人又怎能逃出祂的视线。全知全能的列维坦王呀，祂注视所有，祂永远注视，怎样躲都是无用功。但科尔沃不再梦见虚空，他向所有界外魔以外的神祗祈祷自己不再有趣到吸引祂的目光。

那印记像是一记纹身，冰冷地躺在他的手背上。印记再也没发光发热过了，他不再使用那些来自界外魔的力量——无论多么无与伦比的力量都无法拯救顿沃了。

科尔沃感觉得出，顿沃城，群岛之星，她再也无力反抗袭来的黑暗了。黑暗从外向内地压向她，又从里向外一点一滴地瓦解她。

距那个日子过去了多久？现在大概是大风之月，他想，最近考德温大桥下堆积的不动或喘气的尸体都裹了长衣，恸哭者们也大多在火堆旁聚集。不过日期于科尔沃而言还有什么意义呢？哈，蜷缩在顿沃的下水道里如他，连昼夜也不需分清！阳光怎会屈尊到这里来？

每一日，科尔沃都像具行尸走肉般游荡，或与恸哭者们错开路线，或挥刀劈开那些挡路的。那把做工精良的折叠刀早被血染得发黑，说来奇怪，不仅怎样也洗不净，即使染了新的血迹也会很快干涸变黑。界外魔的眼知道这把刀喂饱了多少这城市的巨鼠！

偶尔科尔沃会走到瑞哈文河去，感受来自瑞哈文的怒意。这里两岸的贸易市场曾繁华吵嚷，今天只剩下寒冷的海风。

他现如今躲藏在的下水道网络也曾热闹，富人们纷纷为能少走几步路而掏钱建就它。坐落在下水道之上的城市正分崩离析着。顿沃的晴天越来越少了，高塔里的贵族们不会有人在意，先生夫人们忙于争夺考德温的王座呢，塔外的事又于他们何干？

水淹区不会再看见捕鲸人的残影了。他们的消息永远灵通，所有的情报都指向一个事实：顿沃的末日将至。托马斯是个看得清局势的明眼人，道德与比利·勒克已死，他于躁动和不安蔓延开来时解散了剩下所有的刺客。他们四处散走，大都离开将死的顿沃，离开格利斯托。所有人走前都向她致以敬意——永远肃穆庄严、永远守护着这曾金碧辉煌的贸易区的贾思敏·考德温。无人能拯救顿沃了。

纺织区再无战火。有人说这里到处都弥漫着的致死毒气，是有帽子帮的诅咒，使其直至末日也不会消散。至于运河口则早早成为了巨鼠的居所。若有人拼尽所有最后一拼，妄想逃到上游的大宅去，那么他会发现，那里笼罩的诅咒更甚——不计其数的女巫在那里死不瞑目哪！

顿沃的智慧之星也陨落了：皮耶罗死于他无可救药的脑炎，索科洛夫死于他一手造就的疯狂。没有人会比他们二人再杰出，而其他幸存下来的艺术家科学家们也早已逃离了这里。

至于老萨缪尔，他睡在顿沃公墓里。伴他一生的大海终将他拥抱入怀。

顿沃就要死了，贾思敏那么热爱的顿沃将死了。该感到遗憾、不甘吗？科尔沃目光涣散，用他麻木的脑袋想：不，顿沃将死，这是她自己咎由自取。这座城市谋杀了贾思敏，谋杀了艾米丽，还有什么能使他为之留恋的呢？他带给她末日以复仇。

再往后，科尔沃开始想象他该如何死去。也许酒精杀死他——像潘德顿那样，沉溺于酒精，瓶不离手，只为逃离记忆的追猎，哪怕只一小会儿——最终醉死在无人的小巷，被流浪汉搜刮走所剩无几的所有；或者巨鼠不再厌恶他的血肉，发现熟睡的他后将他当作美餐一顿拆食入腹；又或者界外魔的护符于他失去了福佑，从而使他也成为恸哭者的一员；也可能他会变成第二个道德，在另一座岛屿上营生，结局则是被第二个他自己杀死；或再干脆他也疯掉了，迷失在左手上的那个印记带给他的力量里，离开顿沃，像拉格斯那样苟活百年……

顿沃的哀鸣伴他入睡，艾米丽的呼救使他醒来。科尔沃！救我！

又一次，哈弗洛克挟住艾米丽不断后退。海水如倒流的瀑布，从深渊垂直向天空流去；鲸鸣从尽头若有若无地传来，像是哭泣，又像是低语。科尔沃无暇关注周遭，全然忘记这是另一个梦境般向前奔跑，奔跑。他的艾米丽踉跄着跌下灯塔，而这次他竟不再心悸，伸出去的左手像是受莫名的力量驱使一样握紧，发烫，一个眨眼后他已经将艾米丽拥入怀中。他们下坠，风声在耳边尖叫，科尔沃只感觉到安心。

深渊并非尽头。当他挣扎着睁眼，发现下坠的终点竟不是期待已久的黑暗，而是天空，他们与海水一同上升。

最终他重重地摔在大理石地面上，收紧手臂却发现怀中空无一物——艾米丽正化为黑雾散去。

科尔沃摊开双手，徒劳地想要捧住那些四散的黑雾。绝望沿着他的脊骨向上舔去，又蔓延到四肢。界外魔的眼啊，为什么这个梦还不停下？

一张纸条光秃秃地躺在地上。科尔沃的手止不住颤抖，展开纸条时险些扯坏它。

“你没能救她。你没能救她。你没能救她。你没能救她。你没能救她。你没能救她。你没能救她。你没能救她。你没能救她。你没能救她。你没能救她。你没能救她。你没能救她。你没能救她。”

艾米丽与海水；艾米丽与尖叫；艾米丽与深渊；艾米丽与黑雾……

“不，不……”

如同预见什么似的，科尔沃僵硬地 抬头向上看。那正是界外魔如深渊般漆黑的眼。

“你总是很安静，如今肯与我交流的第一句话却是否定词。”

界外魔高高在上地出现，自上而下地俯视科尔沃。又或许祂已经在那儿很久了，只是观察，像祂一直以来做的那样。

“我亲爱的科尔沃，你的故事已经走到尾声 ，我将送你最后的礼物，”界外魔张开双臂 ，“找到我。”

科尔沃注视着祂消失。他把纸条紧紧攥在手里，站起身。一条在这虚空中难得一见的平整、笔直的石径向前延伸去， 等待他踏上去。

石径没有尽头，无论怎样望，前方也只有虚空。然而当科尔沃真正开始前进，两旁的虚空开始托出一些物件，一一展列给他看。他看见散落的书籍，看见倾洒在虚空中的蓝色皮耶罗试剂，看见督军们的面具；他走过一台播放着旧摄政王罪行的录音播放器，走过波义耳女士的盛装，走过潘德顿双子的画像；远处顿沃的小巷里鼠群奔跑狂欢，电弧塔爪牙四张，恸哭者们痛苦不堪。最后他看见他的刀，他的面具；虚空中的石块在他眼前拼装，高塔的眺望塔出现在石径的尽头。

眺望塔里安静平和，只不过是杂草丛生，取代了原本花丛盛开的位置，而地上的墓碑变成了两个——艾米丽·考德温的墓碑同她母亲的并列一排。科尔沃取来他的刀、他的面具，放予墓碑之上，久久地用他血腥的双手摩擦墓碑上的名字，如同温柔地抚摸孩童的发丝。

整个顿沃城的景象开始在虚空中呈现，直至与科尔沃记忆中的别无二样，使他几乎分不清这里是虚空还是真正的顿沃。他看不清顿沃的边缘了，黑暗正从那里涌来，奔跑着，饥饿地一寸一寸地吞噬顿沃城。

“这就是我最后的礼物，科尔沃。看吧，这就是顿沃的结局。”界外魔的声音在科尔沃身后响起。祂望向塔外的顿沃，面带微笑地欣赏这座城市的末日。“瘟疫。我见过太多的瘟疫，天灾，或人祸，它们带走生命的速度是那么的不可思议，轻易就能吃掉一个村落、城市甚至国家。”

科尔沃慢慢起身，随界外魔的目光看着整座城市。

“但顿沃不同。是你一手将顿沃推向悬崖的，科尔沃。女皇的死是一切的开端，而你，我给你选择，你选了什么呢？”界外魔抬手，指向那些黑暗，它们层层围向顿沃高塔。科尔沃想起金属心脏的低语，它说即使瘟疫降临整座城市，高塔也会是最后沦陷的。

“你有没有想过，也许会有另一个结局？艾米丽坐上皇位，瘟疫则得到根治，顿沃恢复以往的繁荣。但你不懂得宽恕，你以刀上鲜血喂养了这些黑暗，他们回报你以毁灭。”

哪里出错了呢？科尔沃回想着。明明复仇就能解决一切，所以到底是哪里出错了呢？

天彻底黑下来了。眺望塔如同深渊中的孤岛，黑暗密不透风地包裹着这里，蠢蠢欲动地想将这里也吞掉。

“顿沃正向你邀舞，科尔沃。她想与你一同走向灭亡。”

界外魔脚尖落地，向科尔沃走去。

“科尔沃，你曾令我着迷，而你的故事虽算不上最精彩绝伦，但我会为它在我长如历史的记忆中留个好位置。”黑眼睛的神明端起科尔沃的左手，在手背上落下一吻。“再见了，我亲爱的科尔沃。”

那如同魔咒，向紧紧围着眺望塔的黑暗们下命令，它们就迫不及待地冲了进来。当界外魔也消失，当最后的列维坦离开，黑暗终于于他眼前降临。科尔沃想，这就是结局了。顿沃的，他的，一切的。

而他安然接受。

最后的最后，整座顿沃都归于一片死寂。来自界外魔的印记短暂地发光，然后永远融于黑暗了。

虚空的时间恒久不变，这里仍似什么都没发生过一样静谧。

界外魔把玩着金属心脏，许久，像是厌烦了，将其放在眺望塔的墓碑上——那里现在有三座墓碑了，与艾米丽·考德温和贾斯敏·考德温的墓碑紧贴的那一座上刻着科尔沃·阿塔诺，金属心脏将永远永远悬浮于其上，跳动不止。

顿沃已死，但总会有另一座城市从顿沃的尸体中萌芽、开花，最终放出比顿沃更浓郁的芬芳，比顿沃造就得更辉煌。历史总是如此循环的，祂见过太多。

但是——界外魔短促地叹息——祂又要无聊上好久一阵了。


End file.
